Coming Out
by plimzwibble
Summary: This is how I think Santana's coming out will happen, this is an extension of a flashback scene from my story Locked Down, you don't have to read that but it would be nice if you did! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Santana was sitting on her bed attempting to do her spanish homework. Spanish homework was usually the easiest thing for her to do since she speaks the language fluently. Today, however, she couldn't get herself to concentrate on the task at hand she had way to much on her mind. She was thinking of Brittany, it didn't help her that her cell kept vibrating every five seconds with new text messages. Earlier that day she had talked with Kurt and Blaine, she asked for advice on coming out to her parents. They had been very supportive and helpful once they got over the shock of her confession.

Santana knew that it was time. She and Brittany had been hiding their relationship for over a month and she could tell that it was killing the blonde. They walked down the hallway with each other to their classes everyday, pinkies linked. At first it was enough for both of them, but then they had seen other couples, they would hold hands and walk each other to their classes, kiss each other on the cheek. Brittany pretended that she was fine with all the sneaking around and that it didn't bother her, but Santana knew that it did.

Brittany, in an attempt to help Santana, had come out to her parents. Brittany's parents had been so supportive. They had both hugged Santana fiercely when she had seen them after, they told her that they were proud of her and that she was still the daughter to them that she had been for the past thirteen years. Now Santana knew that she had to do it, she was tired of sneaking around too. She wanted to walk down the hall and hold Brittany's hand, she wanted to walk her to her classes and kiss her at her locker.

Santana unlocked her phone and saw that she had five unread text messages. Two from Brittany, one from Blaine, one from Kurt and one from Rachel. Santana read them in the order of least important to most, so she started with Rachel's.

Hello everyone, just a friendly reminder that Glee Club practice is two hours after school tomorrow in preparation for Sectionals next week!

Rachel

Santana smiled as she read the text, she was actually really excited for Sectionals this year. She had been featured last year and Mr. Schue said that she would be featured again this year, except this year she would get the opening solo. She typed a quick reply to Rachel saying that they all knew and didn't have to be reminded 24/7 about Glee rehearsal. Next she read Kurt's text.

Good Luck Satan, call me! :)

Kurt

Santana laughed, Kurt still called her Satan even after three years where he had actually gotten to know her. It had become less of a derogatory thing and more of a plain nickname. She thanked him and promised she would call him and let him know how it all went. Then she opened Blaine's message and smiled. It was simple.

COURAGE!

She texted back a simple smiley face. Then she read the most important texts that had now turned from two into four.

San! I don't understand my hw, I need help

xxxx Britt

San! I need help!

xxxxx Britt

Really? Help me!

xxxxx Britt

Are you okay? Why aren't you answering me?

xxxxxx Britt

She smiled, Santana could imagine Brittany's face. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at her homework. She typed back a reply.

Sorry B, I was distracted. What do you need babe?

xoxox Santana

Its okay, Lord Tubbington ate it anyway so i don't have to do it yay!

xxxxx Britt

Santana had chosen not to tell Brittany what she was planning to do at dinner. She wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to make her happy. She laughed as she read the text about Brittany's crazy cat. She heard her mother call her down for dinner.

I gtg Britt, Love Ya

xxxxx San

Santana took a deep breath. This was it no turning back, she had no clue when she would work up the courage again. She walked down the stairs tall and proud. She knew that dinner would be the same as always. Her father would go on and on about some surgery that he did at work. Her mother would pretend to listen but really would be ignoring him. Santana would eat and wait until her father asked her about her day. That would be when her mother actually started paying attention. They loved hearing about how happy the Glee Club made her. Her mother never missed one of her performances, except Nationals in New York. Her father had never been to one but had seen all of her performances because her mother video taped them.

Santana walked into the dining room of their house. Her parents were already sitting there. As predicted her father was blabbing about some surgery from earlier in the day. She sat down and began to eat her food, she could barely cut her chicken because her hands were shaking. Calm down! she ordered herself but she couldn't seem to do it. She decided to take a sip of her water. Her father had finally finished his story and turned to her.

"So Santana what have you got for me today, mija?" he said.

"I'm going to be featured as the leading solo at sectionals next week." She said chickening out.

"That is wonderful mija! I can't wait to see it!" her mother said excitedly. "What song are you going to be singing?"

"Set Fire to the Rain by Adele." she replied.

"Thats a great song you will sound amazing I'm sure." her father said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Well... Mami Papi I have to tell you something." she said, it was now or never. "I...I'm gay."

Her mother dropped her fork and her father slammed his beer down on the table. They both stared at her with expressions that she had never seen before. Her father stood and stepped in front of her.

"I don't know who you are anymore. Get out of my house!" he yelled.

"Papi!" she pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

Her father lifter his hand and slapped her face. She leaned away but he held her face and slapped her again and again and again. She could feel the tears flowing freely, she could fell her face puffing, her skin splitting, the blood flowing. One final blow and and she heard her nose crack, it was surely broken.

"Get your stuff and get the hell out!" he yelled.

"Papi!" she pleaded.

"Out!"

Santana grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and other essential items from her bedroom and bathroom, grabbed her keys and got out of her house as soon as she could. She didn't even realize where she was driving until she was there. She pulled up parallel to the grass of the front yard the way that she always did. She stopped and briefly looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, he face was puffy, red, bruised and bleeding heavily. She couldn't stop herself from crying .

She hesitated for a minute but then got out of the car, she knew that Brittany had told her parents already and they had been more accepting then either of them had ever hoped for. Santana had talked to them a few times and they had treated her the same way that they had for the past thirteen years, like a part of the family. So she sucked in a shaky breath and made her way to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited a minute in the darkness.

James Pierce opened the door, he appeared to be laughing at some joke when he opened the door. His face fell when he looked at Santana standing in his doorway. He gasped as she collapsed into his arms.

"Santana!" He had yelled in shock. At the sound of her name, Molly Pierce and Brittany came out into the hall to see why she was there. They both gasped at the sight of her.

"Santana who did this to you?" James had asked.

"I came out to my parents. They kicked me out." she choked out.

"Oh God! Emilio did this to you didn't he?" Molly gasped.

All Santana could do was nod, he nose and face were still bleeding heavily.

"Molly we need to get her to the hospital!" James sad. Molly nodded and James lifted Santana up in his arms and carried her out to their car. He put her into the back of the car. Brittany slid in next to her and took her hand and stroked her hair. Santana laid her head on Brittany's lap.

"San, I'm so sorry." she whispered to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Its not your fault my dads an unaccepting asshole." she said. Brittany didn't seem to find this funny like Santana had hoped.

Four hours later they were back at Brittany's house. James helped Santana up to the guest room. James and Molly had insisted that Santana would stay with them for as long as she wanted. She agreed and thanked them. They left her in the care of Brittany and went back downstairs. Santana had cried her eyes dry so she didn't cry. Brittany sat down on the bed where she lay.

"San, I am so sorry." Brittany said sadly.

"Brittany listen to me, its not your fault." Santana said, Brittany was blaming herself for what had happened.

"But, if I hadn't pushed you this wouldn't have happened." Brittany said, laying down and putting her arms around Santana's body.

"Britt! I decided to tell my parents, neither of us could have seen this coming. Just be happy that its out in the open now." Santana said, she twisted her body around so that their faces were nearly touching.

"Does this mean we can be together officially? Like I can hold your hand at school and kiss you in the parking lot and stuff?" Brittany said with an edge of excitement in her voice.

"Yes." she said in a small voice. Brittany leaned and kissed her softly. Though Brittany was trying her best to be gentle, Santana instinctively let out a gasp of pain. Brittany pulled away.

"Sorry San."

"Its fine Babe, so before we go public let me come out to the Glee Club tomorrow please." Santana said.

"Of course." Brittany said. "Now you need to rest. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, they hurt ask Lord Tubbington. I love you Santana."

"Night B, Love you too." Santana said and Brittany left the room. Santana was exhuasted and fell asleep before she could even worry about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana, if you are going to school today you need to get up Sweetie." Molly Pierce said slightly shaking Santana's sleeping form.

For a moment as Santana woke up she assumed she was just at another one of her weekly sleepovers at Brittany's house. Then she felt a jolt of pain in her face and the events of the night before came crashing back to her. She got out of her bed and noticed that the bag that she had in her car was sitting on the dresser in the room. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans, shirt and jacket and quickly changed into them. She made her way to the bathroom down the hall and saw that Brittany was in there and smiled at her.

"Hey Britt, sleep well?" She asked.

"Oh God San, your face." Brittany said, her face was a mask of shock, horror and guilt.

Santana walked to the mirror and took a long look at herself. Her entire face was swollen, both of her eyes were black and her nose was clearly broken. She had a long gash on one of her cheeks that looked purple with neon green stitches. She gasped at the site. It was absolutely awful, there was no way that she could even attempt to cover it. Even if she had wanted to she knew that it would be impossible seeing as it hurt her to smile. She forced herself to smile at Brittany.

"It'll be fine B, don't worry. It makes me look even more badass." She said, Brittany smiled back and then realized something.

"San, why aren't you in your Cheerios uniform?"

"I'm going to take some time off from the Cheerios for now."

"I will too!"

"No Britt, stay you love the Cheerios."

"I love you more Santana."

"Britt, stay on the squad, I will be back on in a while. I already emailed Coach Sue and explained everything she was surprising understanding. She told me to come back whenever I am ready." Santana said, she truly had been shocked by the reply the cheer coach had given her.

"Well okay then, come on we have to get to school, I don't want to be late again."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes I want to grab my stuff." Santana said.

She made her way back to the room and grabbed her phone. She had three new text messages. One from Kurt, Blaine and Tina. She decided since Tina didn't know what was supposed to go down last night hers was the best bet.

Hey Santana, just wondering if you will help me with a number I'm doing for Glee. Let me know!

Tina

Santana smiled, she really got along well with Tina and loved the girls voice. She texted back that she would be happy to help and they could talk about it in class later, she got back a thanks with a smiley face. Next she opened Blaine's.

So how'd it go?

Blaine

She didn't text back and just moved to the next message as she made her way down to the kitchen of the Pierce household.

Satan! Why didn't you call me? HOW DID YOU DO?

Kurt 3

She again didn't text back. She walked into the kitchen and found Brittany and Molly Pierce. They were talking about something and eating cereal.

"Mrs. Pierce I really wanted to thank you so much for everything that you guys did for me and that you let me stay here tonight. I will see if I can find somewhere to live and be out of your hair ASAP." Santana said.

"Santana don't be silly! We already told you, you practically lived here for the past thirteen years anyway! You are living here and that is final" Molly said with a smile.

Santana smiled and then winced at the pain it caused her to do so. They ate their breakfast in silence and then Brittany and Santana drove to school. Once they got there Santana hesitated before getting out of the car.

"You can do it Santana, I believe in you. Remember the hard part is over, you told your parents. Today is just the Glee Club, they are the only people that really matter at this school anyway." Brittany said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

For the entire day Santana dodged questions about what had happened. She made up excuses about being in fights. She had tried her best to avoid everyone from Glee. Right when she was about to go find somewhere to eat lunch she felt Quinn pull her into an empty classroom.

"Santana Lopez! What the hell happened? Don't lie to me!" Quinn said.

"Q..."

"No Santana, you need to tell me. This is awful, you look like your face was used as a punching bag."

"Quinn, I am a lesbian. I am dating Brittany and this is what happened when I told my parents. Now you can go all religious on me too and you can tell me I am a devil reincarnation just like my mother." Santana said.

"Your parents did this to you? Oh my God!" Quinn said in horror.

"You don't hate me?"

"God no! This is the real Santana Lopez and I am glad that we all finally get to meet her." Quinn said and she pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Thanks Q."

After her encounter with Quinn Santana gained a little bit more confidence. She also didn't have any classes with anyone but Brittany and Quinn from glee for the rest of the day so she could relax a little. When the final bell rang signaling the end of the day Santana took a deep breath. It was time for Glee Club. She hesitated, she knew that she shouldn't have because walking in last guaranteed that everyone would see her. But she was the last to walk in.

She paused for a moment at the door before entering the choir room. They were all in there, Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mr. Schue. They all appeared to be laughing at something that Brittany had just said because everyone was laughing but her and she wore a confused expression. Santana looked at Brittany's face and forced herself into the room.

At first no one really looked at her. Kurt was the first to notice, he was struck by the fact that she wasn't in her uniform. Then he looked at her face and gasped. This caused others to look and they too made noises of shock.

"Oh God." Kurt said running up to Santana and putting his arms around her. "I am so sorry Santana."

Santana returned his embrace, and she was slightly taken aback by the use of her full name. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Quinn were the only ones who were aware of what was going on.

"What the hell? Who the fuck did this to you?" Puck said, he and the rest of the guys looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"Santana what happened to you?" Mr. Schue said his voice low and concerned. He looked at her with a deep look of sadness, confusion and wonder.

"Well, I needed to tell you guys something and then I will explain what all this is." Santana said motioning to her bruised, and puffy face. "I like girls! I am in love with my girlfriend, Brittany and would appreciate it if you guys would except that my denial of my own feelings is the reason I have been so mean and bitchy to all of you. Also that I will try my very best to be nicer to you." She said. At first everyone looked completely shocked. Then they all started to put the pieces together.

"Well it kind of makes sense doesn't it." Puck said with a smile. "I'm proud of you Santana. But tell me who the hell I have to go beat the shit out of and me and my boys will take care of it."

"While I disagree with Puck's violence statement. I have to agree we are all very proud of you and Brittany for trusting us. But you need to tell me what happened to you." Will said giving her a quick hug.

"Well this is what my parents thought of my little secret." Santana said sadly.

XXXX

Well there is chapter two I think I will do one or two more chapters, maybe one of them at sectionals. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! How amazing was "Mash Off"? I thought that it was amazing! FYI this isn't following the same story line as the show at the moment, and as much as I love him, Rory isn't in this story, and it is only one choir, New Directions. Enjoy, Review!

XXXX

It was a week after Santana had come out to the Glee Club and it was Friday, Sectionals were on Saturday. The entire Glee Club was sitting waiting for Mr. Schue to come in so that they could have their final rehearsal. Santana was sitting next to Brittany, her hand in hers. Her face was at the peak of its awful look, her face looked worse than it had before. She couldn't even cover it up with make-up because it hurt to much.

"Alright Guys! Welcome to the final rehearsal before SECTIONALS!" Will said as he walked into the choir room. "Today we will be going over to the Auditorium and practicing the entire performance, dancing, singing, the whole thing."

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I should do Set Fire to the Rain tomorrow, Mercedes should do it." Santana said quietly.

"Ah Hell to the nah! Santana your voice is perfect for Adele, mine is no where near as good as yours on that song, you totally kick its ass!" Mercedes said from her seat behind her.

"Santana why don't you want the solo?" Mr. Schue asked confused.

"Look at my face! I can't be our opening act!" Santana said.

"Santana they will be to distracted by your amazing voice to worry about your face." Brittany said.

"Brittany's right. You will be fine, and you are singing the song." Mr. Schue said. "Now lets get to the Auditorium and practice. I will order pizza in a few hours, you can leave your stuff in here I'll lock the doors."

XXX

The next morning Brittany's mom came into what was now referred to as Santana's room and woke her up at 5:30 AM. They had to be at school at 6:30. She had already woken Brittany and told Santana that there would be breakfast ready in a few minutes. Santana dressed in a pair of black jeans, white shirt, and a tan jacket. They would change before their competition. Santana brushed her hair and teeth and made it to the kitchen at 5:55, Brittany and Molly Pierce were already sitting eating. Once they finished Santana and Brittany had to leave.

"Do you think she'll show up?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"Who is that Santana?" Molly said.

"My mother..."

"Santana..." Brittany said sympathetically.

"I don't know Santana, I don't want you to get your hopes up honey. But I'll be there! I know its not the same, but I will cheer you on through your solo!" Molly said. She gave both of the girls hugs and wished them luck. They got in Santana's car and drove to the school, they got there at 6:25. They weren't the first, but they were still waiting on Finn and Kurt. They showed up a few minutes late.

"He is IMPOSSIBLE to wake up this early in the morning." Kurt said as he got out of the drivers seat and basically dragged Finn out of the passenger side. Everyone around them laughed. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury told everyone to get on the bus.

They got to the theater at around noon. They all got off the bus and filed into the theater. Will went to get them signed in while Emma went to pick up their lunch. Once they were signed in they made their way to their dressing room. They all changed into their competition outfits. The girls had white dresses with blue sashes around the waist. The boys had black dress pants, white long sleeve collared shirts and blue ties that matched the girls sashes. The girls wore their hair in loose ponytails. Once they had gotten ready, eaten and calmed themselves down it was 3:00 pm, they had to go out and be introduced. They had drawn the last performance slot so they would be introduced last after Maniac Musicians, and Sweet Glee. They made their way to the stage and clapped respectively for all the other people who were introduced. Then it was their turn.

"From William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio The NEW DIRECTIONS! The champions of this competition for the last two years. Director Will Schuester. The members: Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Noah Puckerman!" The head judge said. They got the biggest round of applause. Everyone who attended these new the New Directions.

After they exited the stage they went to their dressing room. They sat and talked nervously, this wasn't their first time but for a lot of them it was their last. When the man came in and told them they were on in five minutes, Mr. Schue wished them all luck, gave each of them an encouraging smile and pat on the back. Santana made her way to the stage she would be the only one on the stage when the competition started. She heard the announcer introduce the New Directions, she heard the applause and then the opening music to Adele's Set Fire to the Rain.

"I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far to weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet...

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where I felt something die cause I knew

That was the last time." Santana sang the entire song beautifully. The audience went nuts and then again when the rest of the New Directions came out, this year it was Santana's job to introduce them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The New Directions!" She said. Puck took center stage then, he was the second solo.

"Where it began

I can't begin to knowing

But then I know its growing strong

Was in the spring

And spring became the summer

Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands

Touching Hands

Reaching Out

Touching me

Touching you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good." Puck sang better than anyone had ever heard him before. Then for their closing number they did Light Up the World, they couldn't resist.

Santana:

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,

it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,

now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do.

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

got something to say

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

throw your doubt away

Artie:

do or die now

Brittany:

step onto the plate

Artie and Brittany:

blow the door wide open like up up and away

chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

i know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Finn:

hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.

tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.

Artie:

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,

like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

got something to say

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

throw your doubt away

Artie:

do or die now

Brittany:

step onto the plate

Artie and Brittany:

blow the door wide open like up up and away

chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

i know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Finn:

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

Rachel:

lay it all down,

got something to say.

lay it all down,

throw your doubt away.

do or die now,

step onto the plate

blow the door wide open like up up and away

chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

i know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Once they finished they got a standing ovation. They ran off the stage high fiving and yelling. They ran back to the dressing room to wait for the results to be given.

"You guys were amazing! Seriously that was incredible I am so proud of you!" Will said to the overly excited room of teenagers.

"Can we please have all choirs on stage for the results please." The announcer said over the PA system.

The kids looked around the room at each other shocked they had never seen the judges make up their mind so fast.

"Well guys, this is it. Good Luck. Lets go." Will said also surprised at the speed that the judges had decided a winner.

"Alright, this year was the easiest decision for us ever," the judge said once all three show choirs were on stage. "In third place we have, Sweet Glee!"

The audience clapped, the New Directions clapped, the Maniac Musicians clapped. The judge then looked at the card in has hand after he gave the third place trophy to the other club.

"And now, per unanimous vote the winner of the 2011-2012 Sectionals competition is, THEEEE NEW DIRECTIONS!" he yelled, the audience erupted. The New Directions erupted in pure happiness.

Santana smiled from ear to ear as she jumped up and down with everyone else. She threw herself into Brittany's arms and hugged her tightly. They both smiled at each other when they broke apart. They then hugged everyone else. In that moment Santana realized that it didn't matter to her if her mother was there or not. She was so happy in this moment that nothing could change that.

XXX

So what did you think? One more chapter?


End file.
